When an electronic terminal with a touch screen (e.g. a touch-screen mobile phone) is placed in a pocket or a bag and a communication event exists in the electronic terminal (e.g. a call incomes or a SMS is received), the touch screen may probably generate a misoperation due to a touch by a shield such as a human body or a bag body, i.e. to automatically trigger an answer function, or to automatically trigger a handup function, and thus cause a waste of power consumption of the electronic terminal. Additionally, other applications in the electronic terminal may also probably be started, e.g., a web-surfing function may be started, due to the misoperation on the touch screen. This will cause unnecessary loss of network traffic or costs. On the other hand, this will waste battery power of the electronic terminal.